Brutal Justice Red Hood
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: Red Hood is a man with a past riddled with tragedy and rage. He uses his rage to do what he does best: deliver brutal justice to those who wrong others. However, when he ends up in Detroit he finds out that even his own brand of justice might not work there.
1. Chapter 1

I look down from a tower at Gotham City. Amazing how something filled with garbage can look so stunning. The lights on the buildings make look like an achievement. But I know better.

I don't know why I stay in Gotham. The trash here will never be removed. Not if Batman keeps fighting crime the way he does. He thinks putting them in prison will get rid of them. Well he is d*** wrong! Criminals are like rabid dogs and they need to be put down!

I put my bag down and pull out a police scanner.

"Let's see what we have," I say to myself.

I start listening to the police scanner. Suddenly I hear the sound of a woman screaming. I grab my stuff and run over to where the scream came from. I stand on a rooftop and look down to see a horrific sight. A man forcing himself onto a woman. Nothing makes me more pissed off. I pull out my pistol and start cocking it. I modify the audio sensor in my helmet to hear what the guy is saying.

"Come on you h***! Give me it!" The man yells.

When the man is done having his fun he throws the woman to the floor.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"There won't be a chance for you," I think.

I leap down from the rooftop. I sneak up behind the woman. She looks at a reflection in the mirror and sees me. She turns around and screams.

"AARGH! WHO ARE YOU?!"

I put my hands on her shoulder.

"Don't f***ing touch me! Who are you?!"

"I am not going to hurt you. I am trying to make sure you are alright."

"What are you? Some kind of cop?"

"Like hell I am! They call me the Red Hood."

"Wait didn't you use to be Batman's sidekick?"

"Back in the day, yes. But we're getting sidetracked. Who was that guy?"

"He was my ex-boyfriend. He tried to have sex with me but I refused so he tried to. He tried to-."

She starts crying.

"I promise you that he won't go unpunished."

I grab my bag from the rooftop and pull out a knife.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"It's too graphic to even describe ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

I immediately leave the woman and follow the man. He left a trail of beer behind him so it wasn't that hard to track him. After a while finally stops. I hide behind a wall and look at what he's doing. He heads into a restroom.

"I have you now!"

I head towards the door of the restroom. Suddenly I stop when I seen what the label on the door says.

"Girls!"

I hear him calling for little girls.

"That f***ing piece of s*** is about to get what's coming to him!" I think.

I hear a little girl crying in a bathroom stall and the man laughing. I knock down the door of the stall. The man is trying to take off the little girl's pants. He looks me with both a frightened and confused look.

"Who the hell are you?!"

I am so pissed off that I can't even respond. I grab the fat bastard by his collar.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" The man cries out.

I drag him to one of the sinks and slam his face into the mirror 5 times. I throw him to the ground.

"Maybe that will teach you the next time you go around preying on innocent people."

"What are you?"

I grab the man by his collar again. I drag him into one of the bathroom stalls. I close the door and shove his face into the toilet.

"Argh!" He says.

I lift his head from the toilet. He starts coughing.

"That s****'s good huh?"

"Please don't kill me!"

I stand up and starts slamming my foot into the back of his head causing his head to collide with the toilet. Blood starts pouring out of his face. He slowly turns around. I pull out duct tape, grab my knife and kneel down. I put the knife against his neck. I place the duct tape on his mouth. I slice the knife against his neck like a knife slicing through butter. I wish my hands of the blood and leave the restroom.

"That was easy."


	3. Chapter 3

I grab my bag and head to the top of a building.

"I can never get used to the view."

Suddenly I hear something behind me. I turn around and see him.

"Why Jason?"

"Good to see you too Bruce."

"I heard about a man who was killed in a restroom."

"You know what's funny Bruce? They call you the greatest detective yet you don't even know the full story. He wasn't some innocent civilian. He was a pedophile and a rapist who enjoys hurting innocent women and little girls. I DID YOU FAVOR BY PUTTING HIM DOWN PERMANENTLY!"

"You really think your way is better, Jason?"

"Alright let's just say we went along with your method. What would have happened? Sure he would go to jail but he can escape and don't you dare talk to me about giving him another chance because people like him abuse their chances! Those type of people deserve to be buried 6-feet in the ground!"

"If we arrested him it would be justice!"

"Bulls*** Bruce! The police are crap in this city. They take bribes and steal from the people they are supposed to defend! Justice in Gotham is nothing but a sick, perverted joke!"

"Maybe you are right Jason but it's not your place to decide who lives and who dies!"

I begin to walk away.

"You can't stop me Bruce! I am done with this conversation!"

Suddenly a Batarangs flies past me. I look towards Bruce.

"I couldn't agree more."

Bruce runs towards me. He tries to kick me but I dodge it. I grab his foot and lift into the air knocking Bruce to the ground. He immediately recovers and lunges toward me with a fist. However, before his fist can reach me I grab it and break it.

"ARRGH!" Bruce yells.

I swing my fist at his face knocking him down. I project a rope around his arms holding him down. I just stand there staring at him and watching him struggle. Suddenly an idea hits me. I reach for my belt to pull out my pistol. My hand is on the pistol. It would be so easy. I could just kill him right now.

"I know what you're thinking Jason. Go ahead. Do it!" Bruce yells.

The idea felt so tempting. One trigger. Boom!

However, I remove my hand from the pistol.

"I never wanted any of this to happen, Bruce. And you know who's fault this is?"

"Mine."

"No it's mine for ever looking up to you. I should have known that you're nothing but a soft man dressed up in a bat suit in order to hide his own guilt over a childhood trauma!"

"Your way ends in body bags!" Bruce yells.

"I only do this to the people who deserve it!"

"If I ever see you in Gotham again I am shutting you down permanently!"

"Lucky for you I am leaving Gotham forever!"

I rip the ropes off of Bruce and walk away.

"And to think I thought of you as a father!" I think to myself.


End file.
